redreductionfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Demantius
Samuel Demantius is the veteran Flame Haze bound to Crimson Lord, Zirnitra. He is known by alias of Sirotci and is the one who coins the name "Flame Haze Army" during the Great War. Appearance Samuel is a tall middle-aged man wearing stand-collar overcoat with officer cap hiding his eyes. He lost his left eye prior to the contract with Zirnitra and has big scar on the left side of his face. Personality Other than his close acquaintances like Sophie, Samuel usually speaks like a soldier with strict formalities. He is one of the few who possesses talent to lead and command Flame Haze as an army, thus making them victorious in many battles in Europe, including the Great War. Throughout hundreds of years, he becomes an experienced commander and essential member of the present Flame Haze Army. Background 'Prior to becoming Flame Haze' Samuel once served in mercenaries known as Sirotci (or orphans in Czech) implying he was a soldier serving under Jan Žižka (c.1360-1424), the Hussite leader during Hussite War (1419-1434). On the verge of death, he realized that all of the battle he and his fellow soldiers fought, was a proxy war "game", called between players (participating Crimson Denizen and organizations). Knowing this, Samuel made a contract with Zirnitra and became Flame Haze to take a revenge on those who used human as chess pawns for their own entertainment. 'Great War' Even though he didn't join the battlefield himself, Samuel was assigned to organize the Flame Haze Army, recruit people and provide supplies for this long war. He was seen participating in the last meeting before final battle with Töten Glocke along with Sophie and others. 'Révolution War' Samuel participated in the war against the Révolution, group of Denizens who object to the usage of Seal and conceal oneself in the shadow; in other words, the Révolution wanted to proclaim their existence to human. At the time he entered the war, he discovered the lost many of his allies including Sophie's most trusted men; Alex and Denis. He greatly suffered from his own delay on entering the war throughout decades until present. Plot 'Second Great War' As the war with Snake of Festival draws near, Samuel presents himself to Sophie at Zurich and is assigned as the millitary commander. When God of Creation announces his plan's objective, Flame Haze wavered and lost their meaning of existence leading to the counter-attack from Bal Masqué's army that crushs most of them. The retreat plan is conceived. Samuel, along with Centerhill, stay behind as the rear guard assuring the retreat with Tendōkyū. He is severely injured and died from Denizen's weapons. Relationships ... Powers and Abilities Žižka's Mound : Samuel's main powers concerning the construction of many different structures like bridges and strongholds that are activated by combining hands movements and putting Zirnitra in the middle. The patterns to activate the spell are: Samuel '': Construct a of structure. Is that fine with you, Zirnitra? ''Zirnitra : Construct a of structure. Affirmative. Commence the mission, Demantius. Samuel : Disarray. Discard. Built. Thy name is honor. O, Žižka's Mound. 'Zikmund's Gate : '''Samuel could reinforce the structures he creates when other Flame Haze add their power to them by touching. The chant to activate the spell is : ''Samuel : Impassable. Unopenable. Ceased. Thy name is disgrace. Zikmund's Gate! Quotes ... Trivia *Samuel's surname is named after the German composer, music theorist, writer and poet, Christoph Demantius. *Samuel's appearance, background, Vessel and Power of Unrestraint's name are all connected to the Hussite War: his lost left eye resembles Žižka's; his participating in the Sirotci; Tábor, the name of the city in Bohemia where Žižka established his stronghold of the Hussite movement; Žižka, the Hussite leader; Sigismund, the Holy Roman Emperor who fought against the Hussites; Wagenburg, the mobile fortification made from wagons. *A part of his title, 's pronunciation is very similar to which means "the strongest". *Interestingly, Samuel's choice of clothes resembles that of Yashichirō Takahashi himself. Gallery ... References ... Category:Characters Category:Flame Haze